


Afraid To Get Too Close

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Everyone bangs Noctis, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Lowkey Promptio, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not at all lowkey Ignoct, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, it's porn folks, lots of porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: First heats are always the worse. Lucky for Noctis he's got such solid friends who are willing to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a...habit? Of poking into fandoms with ABO porn. It's sort of my jam. So. Here it is. Omega Noct and Prompto, Alpha Gladio and Iggy. Noctis gets nailed a bunch. It's just as filthy as you'd think.

Noctis liked to think he wasn’t a weak man or one prone to whining at all, let alone without cause. But, as he laid in his bed panting and sweating so badly that the sheets were now plastered to his skin, he couldn’t help but let out a plaintive cry. Prompto, who was kindly acting as his pillow/caretaker/sympathetic ear hummed quietly and raked his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Prompto was in the bed with him, stripped down to his underwear, and pressed up against his back, one of his knees pressed between his thighs. 

Noctis would have thought the contact would be too much against his maddenly sensitive skin or the heat of his body uncomfortable considering the fever racing through him but it Prompto was about the only thing that wasn’t making him want to claw his skin off. He was warm but not in a painful way and Prompto’s skin was smooth and silken against his own. He smelled nice too, something sweet and touched with salt. It was soothing, as were the fingers running through his hair. In some other situation where he weren’t boiling inside of his too tight skin and his stomach wasn’t trying to turn itself inside out and he wasn’t  _ leaking  _ it would have been nice _. _

“I’m dying.” 

“You are not dying.” 

“I am absolutely dying.” 

Prompto, who was not at all showing the proper concern considering he was dying, laughed against the back of his neck. His breath drifted over his skin and his lips brushed the nape of his neck; Noctis shivered. “I think I would know.” 

Noctis wanted to roll his eyes and say something sarcastic about Prompto not being some kind of heat expert just because he’d started having them the year before but that would mean putting forth effort and he was all effort-ed out. Besides, he didn’t want to risk anything that might make Prompto ditch him right now. His urge to snap aside Prompto was an omega and so, it seemed, was Noctis and he needed all the help he could get because he was in totally new territory with this. 

His own fault for not being more interested in Prompto’s heats. He'd been aware that his friend had presented as an omega and had regular heats but he'd never asked about it. But, in his defense, it hadn't been so much a lack of interest as politeness. And embarrassment. What was he supposed to do, as Prompto how his latest round of being so sex crazed he was out of commission for a few days went? 

No, that had always seemed a little too personal. Heats were...well people just didn't talk about them, not really. 

He was beginning to think that was a mistake.

The day had started out so well too. He’d woken up feeling great and he and Prompto had met up at the other’s apartment, fully intending to do a whole lot of nothing all day. They’d been in the middle of their second movie when he’d started feeling warm and his throat had begun to hurt...no, not just hurt but to go dry and scratchy and tight, like it was starting to swell. He’d drank water, a ton of it, hoping to ease whatever was wrong but it hadn’t done much.

He’d waved off Prompto’s questioning in favor of talking about ordering food or maybe walking around to the corner store (incognito) to get something to eat. And maybe something for his throat. That was about the time he’d started feeling dizzy and his stomach had started to hurt. 

Prompto had decided to head to the store alone, blatantly ignoring Noctis when he tried to insist he could go along, to get him something to help what Noctis thought was a cold. (If he really thought about it, and imagined the look on Prompto’s face, he was certain he’d seen skepticism on his friend's face) He hadn’t been gone that long but by the time he’d gotten back Noctis had been pressed against the cool wooden floor, sweating through his clothes, nearly in tears and clutching his stomach as waves of cramps twisted his insides. 

Which was to say nothing of the mortifying feeling of something warm and slippery building up inside of him.

“You’re in heat.” Prompto, ever the master of the obvious and understatement, had announced. Then, slightly more panicked. “Noct, you’re in heat!” 

Noctis liked to think he handled things pretty well from that point on, in that he decided to save his freak out (He, the crown prince, was an omega? That was only going to cause roughly...a hundred problems or so,if he was lucky) for another time. Or maybe not so much that he decided to save it as his brain was kind of turning to mush and didn’t want to be bothered with anything beyond what was happening with his body. 

Prompto had proven to be pretty adept at things. He’d gotten Noctis up, stripped, into a lukewarm shower and then made him drink more water and broth; all the while he’d kept up a steady stream of chatter. Explaining that he wasn’t peeking, he promised, that the shower would help lower his temperature some, that he was going to need fluids and yes, heats absolutely sucked. It had been idle stuff, nothing all that important (Noctis didn’t care if Prompto saw him naked, they’d been there and done that, and he could already tell this was going to be awful.) but it gave Noctis something to focus on rather than his own pain. 

That had been hours ago. He’d managed to fall asleep at the other omegas insistence (“You should rest while you can, before things really pick up.”) and woken up to find himself trying to hump the bed. To say he'd been horny would have been an understatement, he'd been hard and and dripping precum, mind in a fog, and whining for something he couldn't put a name too.

Prompto had left him alone, not at all subtly suggesting he ‘get a handle on himself’. Which Noctis had attempted to do, pressing his face into the pillow shamelessly, breathing in a mix of scents that he could identify as Prompto and something (someone) else that made his mouth water. He'd touched himself, jerking off in what must have been record time, and he'd felt a little better but not much. 

And his hardon had come back alarmingly quick. So he'd gone at it again when it got to be too much to ignore, gasping and grunting, while Prompto disappeared to somewhere else in the apartment to give him privacy. Like Noctis wasn't masturbating in his bed, breathing in the dizzying mix of scents clinging to the sheets, and like that didn't kind of move them past the usual levels of politeness. 

Now they were in Prompto’s bed, having repeated that process a few times but each time he got off seemed to help less and less. At some point he'd asked Prompto to get into the bed with him; he wasn't sure what had moved him to do it or what he was hoping to achieve but he knew some of the burning under his skin had receded with the other omega’s touch. Some of it; just enough that he could clearly see that he was dying. Or at least wished he were dead. Everything else aside the fact that he was very hard, painfully so but was resisting the urge to do anything because he didn’t want Prompto to leave, and the slickness he'd felt before was now trickling out of him, coating his ass and thighs, was pretty embarrassing. Not that Prompto seemed to care; he'd even laughed at Noctis’ attempt to apologize when he’d realized that his slick was getting onto his friend. 

“There's a heat guard under the sheets.” He'd explained against Noctis’ neck. “And I’ve been covered in my own...stuff a few times. I know how it gets.”  

Another reminder that Prompto had done all this before and knew how to get through it. And was the best friend Noctis could ask for because he was sure that giving up one's bed, feeding someone, and then cuddling them, in spite of their hard-on, when requested went far above and beyond the call of friendship duty. 

Prompto’s fingers swept over the nape of his neck then back up and over his scalp. Noctis sighed and let his eyes drifted shut. He was worn out, though he hadn't done anything really, and uncomfortable and so very hot. (Did they call it Heat because it felt like he was going to melt into a puddle at any moment? He could see the logic there.) There was an...ache inside of him, something he'd never felt before. A hollow feeling, like hunger but not, and while it had started out as a negligible thing it had grown and become more insistent, taking over everything else until there was only arousal and that ache. There was a burning need for something, anything, to sooth it but he didn't know how to do it. 

He just knew it hurt and that is was frustrating as all fuck.

“How do you do this for days?” Noctis asked. “I feel like I’m on fire.” 

He was expecting more laughter and another reminder that he wasn't dying but what he got was Prompto going very very still; even the steady tickle of breath against his neck stopped as Prompto inhaled sharply. Noctis frowned then turned his head to look at Prompto’s suddenly very pink face. 

“Prom?” 

His eyes flickered down and long lashes brushed over freckled cheeks. “You can get help you know. From an alpha. Not that you have to,” He hastened to add as the hand resting on Noctis’ hip gripped tighter. “Lots of people go through heats alone. But some people...can’t? I...get help for mine.”

Noctis barely heard the last part because Prompto got steadily quieter and quieter until his voice was a barely there whisper. So he couldn’t really be blamed for staring blankly at Prompto, not comprehending what he was being told at first. Even when he worked it all out the words, which he understood, didn’t quite click. Not until Prompto ducked his head and his eyes darted away to fixate on a point beyond Noctis. 

“You get-” Noctis stopped, lips parting around a surprised exhale. Prompto’s face flushed darker. “You…with an alpha?” 

How had he not known that? ...well, because he’d just assumed Prompto was going it alone and had never thought to ask about it but why wouldn’t he assume that? It wasn’t like the other omega had ever indicated differently! Why would he assume otherwise? It wasn’t like Prompto was dating anyone. Was he? He would have told Noctis if he was, wouldn’t he? 

But that left what an alternative? Just finding some random person for his heats? Using one of those ‘services’ where you could order up an alpha or omega for the week to help with a heat or rut? He couldn’t picture Prompto being interested in that sort of thing, it just didn’t sit right, but he hadn’t thought Prompto was spending his heats with some alpha. That Prompto was...was having sex with someone. Letting them knot him? 

Noctis was, while being a very late presenter (Prompto had already been ‘late’ but had still presented over a year ago. At this point Noctis had been damn near pushing into ‘maybe a beta who’d tested negative for the beta gene?’ territory.) a guy with a normal enough sex drive. So he’d watched a little porn in his time and of course some of that had been of the alpha-omega variety. It was possible that some of that had maybe had titles like ‘heat marathon’ and ‘omega in heat begs for a knot’. And he’d heard a little locker room talk (before people realized just who they were talking in front of and stopped) from alphas who’d bedded omegas in heat and it had all stuck with him, lingering in his brain and surging up on lonely nights. 

And now his brain was drawing on all of that to conjure a, very vivid, image of Prompto in the position of those omegas he’d watched or heard about. His skin would be flushed red and his hair would be flattened out, weighed down with sweat, and he’d be on his hands and knees on the bed. Knees spread apart, ass angled up, slick smeared over his skin, begging for an alpha to-

His cock twitched and dribbled against his stomach. He’d been able to smell himself for a while, an almost burnt sugar sweetness that was distinctly different from Prompto while also being similar (less salt, more smoke), and almost as if in response to the turn his thoughts had taken the scent grew stronger. Prompto blinked at him slowly then, if possible, he blushed darker and looked away, clearing his throat. 

Noctis got the distinct impression that Prompto knew exactly what he was thinking about; heat rushed up the back of his neck and he quickly turned away. The wall he’d been staring at was suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. 

That was…that was not his fault. It was the heat messing up his head, trying to make it so everything turned him on. He wouldn’t normally think about Prompto like that. 

...okay, maybe a few times but he’d already felt really bad about it afterwards. There was something really gross about getting off while thinking about his best friend so he tried to refrain from doing it. 

“Anyway. Yeah. With an alpha.” Prompto muttered; he rolled away from Noctis and put space between their bodies as he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. Noctis felt the distance open up between them like a chasm. “It’s easier for me that way. It’s not a...big deal.” 

Something in the way his voice caught suggested otherwise but far be it for Noctis to question it. “And you what, use one of those services or…?” 

He felt the bed moving as Prompto shifted; the silence that stretched between them went straight from ‘awkward’ to ‘really uncomfortable’ fast. Noctis was holding his breath, muscles tightening as if in preparation to take a blow, but he didn’t know what. It wasn’t as if Prompto could say anything that would be too shocking or that would hurt him so why was he so on edge, so nervous, about what his friend might have to say. 

“No.” Prompto said finally. “I thought about it, the first heat when things started to get...when I couldn’t handle it myself. Since it’s supposed to be safe and...nice, you know? But I couldn’t do that. With someone I didn’t know.” 

A thought occurred to him. Alphas. Someone Prompto knew and, presumably, would trust. Noctis could think of two people who fit that description right off the top of his head. But there was no way…

“You can’t...I don’t know, fire them or whatever.” 

Noctis sat up, too startled to be deterred by the ache in his gut. “What?!”

Prompto made a meaningless gesture with his hands. “It was...my first heat was pretty bad. I mean, the first one is supposed to be the worst but it was worse than I expected so I...called Ignis and Gladio? And they helped me out.” 

Noctis’ mouth dropped open. Prompto was...was sleeping with Ignis and Galdio? His closest friends were having sex and no one had felt like maybe they should mention that to him though, now that he was thinking about it, maybe that was for the best. Or, at the very least, was sort of understandable. He wasn’t sure he would have wanted to know. 

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know now. Not about Ignis at least. He was...Ignis has been at Noctis’ side his entire life and he tried very hard to not think about his advisor and sex in the same category. He liked to tell himself it was because thinking of Iggy was a sexual being was like thinking of a cousin that way but if he was being honest with himself (which he tried not to be) it was something else. 

Something more like not wanting to think of Ignis with other people. 

With Prompto. 

He wasn’t sure he was equipped to deal with this. 

“I couldn’t think of anyone else who I knew wouldn’t take advantage.” Prompto admitted haltingly. “Like. Friends helping out a friend just that once. Or, well, Gladio still helps me with my heats. And I help him with his ruts.”

Noctis opened his mouth. Then shut it. And dropped his head into his hands as he tried to decide what to do about all of...that. And just as quickly decided it was just too much effort for the moment, when he could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and that hollow ache gnawing inside of him. Besides, it wasn’t his business what his friends did when he wasn’t around was it? And Prompto knew what was best for him and his heat. 

Right. 

So. 

That was settled. ...mostly settled. 

“..what’s that like? With them.” 

Prompto’s eyes slipped shut. “Uhhh. Pretty good...amazing.”

Well shit. Noctis huffed out a breath, not sure how to process that or the almost dreamy sigh Prompto let out. Or the urge to ask if both Ignis and Gladio were ‘amazing’ or what. So instead he groaned and slumped back down onto the bed. 

“That’s good. That they were...um.” He put a hand over his eyes. The day had started with so much promise. 

The mattress shifted again and he could feel Promptos presence hovering them. “Do you want to...call them?” 

“...what? No! I can’t think of anything I want to do less!” 

\---

He changed his mind at some point. He couldn’t say when but, eventually, he’d cracked. Touching himself wasn’t working anymore, not at all, and even Prompto’s touch wasn’t having quite the same effect. It was still doing something to keep the absolute worst of the burn and ache at bay but it was also starting to get to him in...other ways. 

In ‘I was rutting against Prompto’s leg in my sleep and will never live this down’ kind of ways. Which was part of the reason he’d decided to just bite the bullet on this. He was only getting worse, unable to keep down even water anymore and having trouble keeping his head straight unless Prompto was pressed against his side. 

And, his hazy mind reasoned, it was Ignis and Gladiolus. If he could ask anyone for help and know they wouldn’t try to use it against him or expose him later it was those two. And he was going insane so. There was that too. Completely insane which was the only reason he was even entertaining the idea. 

Just friends helping out a friend. 

“I’m going to have to arrange things so Noctis can be out of comission for a few days.” Ignis said quietly, voice echoing and tinny over the speaker of Prompto’s phone. A shiver ran up Noctis’ spine and his stomach churned as a wave of arousal rushed over him. 

It wasn’t as completely new a reaction to Ignis’ voice as he would have liked. It did do wonders to cut through the fog that was wrapping around his brain, almost as much as being sprawled out over Prompto’s lap did. There had been a little back and forth at first, mostly with Ignis being annoyed that Prompto hadn't called for help sooner then demanding to know how he was, had he slept, was he getting fluids down, then reduced to stuttering when Prompto finally explained that Noctis wanted help with his heat. And now he was back to being his usual self, careful and thoughtful as he made sure everything was in order for Noctis. 

“It’s going to take some time.” Ignis finished. 

“And it’s going to take me a little while to get there.” Gladio added. “So if Noct is as bad off as it sounds you’re going to have to do something to take the edge off.” 

Prompto, who was stroking a hand over his side, squeaked. “Huh? What? Me?” 

“Sure.” Gladio said easily. “You know how to handle an omega, don’t you? Inside knowledge and all.” 

“That...that’s completely different!” Prompto stared down at his phone, aghast. “I can’t...you know. That. With him. I don’t have a knot.” 

Gladio snorted then, voice dropping to a deep rumble Noctis has never heard him use before: “It’s fine. We’ll walk you through it.” 

Ignis let out a noise that sounded a lot like he was choking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto helps Noctis take the edge off.

Of all the things Noctis had ever expected to happen to him in his life listening to Gladio walk Prompto through how to help him with his heat hadn't been something he'd ever considered. Yet there he was, on his stomach with a pillow under his hips, Prompto kneeling behind them, and Gladiolus’ voice coming out of the phone positioned near his head. Ignis had gone very quiet after Gladiolus had stated that Prompto would ‘pitch hit’ as it were. So quiet that Noctis wasn’t even sure he was there anymore. 

A heavy weight settled in his stomach at the thought but he was doing his best to just focus, as best he could, on what was happening.

Noctis was all for anything that would make him feel less like he was going to burst into flames at any moment. Prompto was willing to help which, once again, seemed pretty above and beyond what anyone should have to do. Noctis owed him for all the trouble he was putting him through even if Prompto seemed to taking it all in stride.  

He wasn't exactly sure what to expect here; he knew Prompto couldn't knot him, omegas lacked the equipment and, in fact, Noctis didn’t know any omegas who’d slept with other omegas. At least not any who admitted to it, but Gladio seemed pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem. He'd muttered something about bad sex ed and too much porn that Noctis hadn't exactly caught before telling him to get onto his stomach. Now he was waiting, breathing shallowly and maybe grinding down against the pillow in search of the relief he'd been unable to find for what must have been hours. He knew that it wasn’t going to help but he kept at it anyway, needing to do something. 

He was getting off just fine and it still felt really good, more than good actually, but, unlike when his heat had started, it wasn't doing anything to help. He stayed hard, stayed wet, just got more and more frustrated and the empty feeling inside grew and clawed at him incessantly. There wasn't even the temporary high or afterglow that came with an orgasm anymore, it was just climbing up and up and up with no comfort or release of tension to be found. He was also, according to Prompto, spiking a fever.

And yet they kept swearing that he wasn’t dying and needed to stop worrying.

When this was over they were all going to have a long discussion about at what point a person felt bad enough to be allowed to worry a little bit. 

If Prompto wasn't there working whatever magic he was when they were touching he was pretty sure he would have gone insane.

“Touch him Prom,” And there was that different twist to Gladio’s voice again, dark and rumbling; Noctis’ stomach flipped in response. “Start behind the ear. Then the neck, like I do for you. Make sure he’s relaxed.”

Noctis wanted to laugh. He was nothing but heat and coiled muscle and an aching jaw from grinding his teeth and that was with Prompto next to him, rubbing his back and petting his hair. Relaxing was going to be impossible and, for that matter, what did he need to relax for? Shouldn’t they be getting right to...whatever they were getting to not trying to  But any humor, however ironic, in the situation was lost when Prompto leaned over him murmuring a soft acknowledgement.

His hands came down on either side of Noctis’ body, fingers tangling in the sheets as he lowered himself so close that Noct could feel the heat from Prompto’s radiating against his skin. They weren’t touching, not really, but the space between them was filled with the other’s presence, like an echo of his body. Prompto’s nose touched behind his ear and trailed up lightly, following the shape. It tickled a little but, as warm lips touched the hollow beneath his ear, all Noctis could do was breath in shakily. A wet brush, feather light and almost teasing, followed; Noctis jumped as tingling warmth spread out from that spot. Another brush of Prompto’s tongue was followed by hot air blowing over the drying patch and his nose nudged at the shell of his ear. 

A sound that might had been a moan slipped past his lips. Gladio chuckled; Noctis lifted his head to glare at the phone hoping that, somehow, the other man would be able to feel it. Teeth caught his earlobe and Noctis grunted, attention diverted. 

Prompto worked slowly, the tip of his tongue tracing his ear lightly, teeth nipping and grazing here and there, breath wet and hot against his skin. He trailed from one ear down his neck, paying close attention to a spot that made Noctis clench the sheets and cry out as electricity raced down his spine, slithered through his gut, and then went straight to his cock. Then he started on the other ear, nuzzling into the dip behind it, teasing with his tongue and teeth, sucking at the tendons of his neck. 

Somewhere, distantly, he heard Gladio talking but his heart was throbbing in his ears and the sound of his own breathing was impossibly loud. Had Prompto picked all this up from Gladio? What did those two get up to that Prompto was so good at this? He was burning up in a completely different way now and his brain couldn’t quite process that he was being reduced to shameful noises and stuttered breaths because of Prompto

Prompto’s fingers, nimble and surprisingly rough, swept over his sides and back, kneading sore muscles. Blunt nails scratched at him, leaving trails that made his dick twitch even as they stung. His mouth touched the back of Noctis’ neck then made it’s way down his spine.

It was not relaxing at all, at least not by any definition he knew of the word. It just made him tense in a different way. He could feel the dampness inside of him, an unfamiliar tickle building and slipping free of his body, and how it grew with each passing second until, once again, his thighs were slick enough that the slid against each other every time he rocked forward against the pillow under him. The softness of the pillow, the way it flattened and gave when he ground his cock against it, wasn’t even close to providing the friction he needed. But it was better than nothing. 

A finger dipped lower still, dragging down the crack of his ass and through the slick that had begun to spread there. He jerked then bucked up when Prompto’s fingertip circled the sensitive muscles of his entrance, gasping wetly against the sheets. He circled again, slowly applying pressure and coaxing him to relax, to soften and open up; Noctis trembled under the touch. He knew being in heat meant being sensitive, he wasn’t totally in the dark, but he hadn’t expected it to be so...nice. 

Prompto’s other hand reached under him, drifting over his premium with almost playful fingertips then further to his balls. Noctis groaned as they were fondled, sucked in a breath and- Prompto’s finger pushed inside, sinking into him with almost no resistance and a wet squelching sound. Noctis jerked a little at the intrusion, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust to the sensation of something being inside of him. It didn’t hurt. It didn’t really feel like anything except pressure and heat at first, even as it began to move inside of him. A second finger was added and with it came a stretch and a hint of a burn but mostly a hot liquid sensation simmering in his blood. He grunted, toes curling and fingers digging further into the mattress as Prompto’s fingers twisted around, stroking deeper into his body with each press forward. 

Prompto’s fingers turned then bent, moving searchingly inside of him. They separated and the stretched feeling returned; he lifted his hips some, tried to push back into it before he fully realized what he was doing, then rocked forward against the pillow. Prompto’s hand wrapped around his dick, squeezed then began to stroke him. It was a little too rough, the friction dry, and Noctis forgot how to breathe as pleasure poured into him. He tried to pull thoughts, words, anything together but if he’d thought he was being pulled apart before he was being shattered into pieces now. He was barreling towards the edge, alarmingly fast, and could only moan and writhe as it happened. 

The other omega’s fingers crooked forward, towards his stomach, and then brushed against something that made his vision white out and his entire body jerk. A third finger joined the others and the slid in and out speed up until he was dizzy. The coil of tension in his gut pulled tighter and tighter with each passing moment; he gasped, hips pressing back jerkily. Prompto’s fingers stilled for a beat then moved again, seeking and finding that spot inside of him again. His toes curled as he pressed his face deeper into the bed, muffling a shout.

“Noct? You okay?” He nodded empathically. “Wanna keep going? Or we can wait for Gladio and I can keep...doing this.”

“Keep going.” He spoke into the mattress, no hesitation. Prompto’s fingers were nice, he had clearly been missing out, but he knew he needed more. (Somewhere in the back of his frazzled, preoccupied brain he knew he was going to be embarrassed later.) 

Prompto’s fingers dragged out; he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and groaned in protest as he was left empty. A hand, wet and slick, ran over his thigh in silent apology then fell away as Prompto bent over him again. He pressed in close so they were touching from, back to front, knee to hip and almost to their shoulders, Prompto’s bare skin almost cool against Noctis’ heated flesh. Prompto’s erection rubbed against him, painting a wet trail along the curve of his ass, and an almost cloying sweet scent filled his nose. 

Noctis breathed in as blunt pressure, Prompto’s cock, pressed against his stretched rim and let it go as he nudged inside. It was a slow slide, shallow thrusts and short rocks of Prompto’s body that eventually brought him flush against his backside. Prompto swallowed audibly, mumbled something, and then stilled, hand curling around his hip, as if waiting for something. Noctis exhaled again, lips parted in a surprised O. It didn’t hurt but it was...tight, a feeling of being full, of something inside of him deeper than Prompro’s fingers had, forcing him open wider. 

It was almost relief, a promise of a cool balm for the fire raging inside of him, right at his fingertips. He needed...more, maybe. He couldn’t grasp what it was but a need for something was burning under his skin.

He spread his legs a little further, a silent request, and Prompto moved in answer. Slowly at first, just barely pulling out before pressing back in, both of them moaning together. Then with more speed and depth, dragging back until he was almost free of Noct’s body then thrusting back in with the wet sound of skin against skin, as Noctis began to loosen up around him. 

And it was what he needed, Prompto reaching for the aching place inside of him, dragging along his twitching walls and making him shout when he sank in just right. His skin prickled, goosebumps rising up even though he was as far from cold as a person could get. He was sweating hard, making noises he’d never made before and heard them echoed above him, panted into his ear. 

That heated liquid feeling surged up, boiled over, and dripped out of him. It was good, so good, getting better. He turned his his head to side, sucked in sweat drenched air, and started to roll his hips back to meet Prompto as best he could; the other omega made a surprised sound and fingers curled around his hips tighter. 

It was a sloppy rhythm, greedy and demanding, and obscene slick noises filled the air. The pressure in him grew, pulling and pulling, sharp and painful and sweet. The world splintered around him as a sweaty hand touched his cock. Prompto thumbed at the head, dragged pre-cum down as he pressed against the underside and-

The pressure snapped. Noctis spilled over Prompto’s fingers with a yelp (a very manly yelp) and his vision went gray around the edges. Prompto fucked him through his orgasm, made him see stars on the back of his eyelids, and then swore against his neck as his body went rigid above him. Warmth spilled into him in waves and Prompto slumped heavily against his back. 

They stayed together, unmoving as sweat cooled on their skin, for a few long moments before Prompto moved, pulling and rolling over to the side with a grunt. Cooling fluid trickled out of Noctis, smearing down his thighs. 

He felt better. Not great; the gnawing hunger and boiling in his blood was still there but lessened. Like some of the sharpness of the pain had been lost, the edge blunted enough that tiredness, bone deep and demanding, was able to take hold. He blinked blearily when Prompto sat up then rolled out of the bed and couldn’t make himself move when he felt something rough and wet, but warm, wiping over him. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Prompto asked from somewhere close by. “...I want you to know I am never letting you live this down. You didn’t even do anything.” 

Noctis made a mental note to have Prompto thrown in a dungeon, rolled into a less wet spot, and fell asleep.

\---

When he woke up it was to the sound of voices entirely too loud and too close. He cracked open an eye and scowled. The room was empty and the voices were just muffled enough that he couldn’t make anything out. And he was burning up again; even his eyes felt like were on fire. He pressed the heels of his hands to them, rubbing as if that would banish the feeling, and when that didn’t work he pushed himself up. Tried to, anyway, but a sharp pain in his stomach had him doubling over and swearing to (or perhaps at) the Six. 

If this was what being an omega entailed he wanted a new body. 

The voices cut off abruptly and, a few seconds later, the door creaked open. Gladio poked his head in, eyebrow arching in poorly concealed amusement. 

“Hey there. Did you and Prom have fun?” 

Noctis made what would have been considered a very rude and inappropriate gesture, completely unbecoming of the crown prince. Gladio grinned and stepped into the room. Noctis glared harder, mouth opening to say something scathing (hopefully) and then stopped. He breathed in instead, brow furrowing as something different cut through the heavy scent of ‘omega’ in the air. It was dark and earthy, maybe salty, raw and *strong* and the fire in his stomach sparked and flared higher, spread through him at breakneck speed. 

His lips parted as he inhaled again, couldn’t stop himself from doing it, and he was sure he could taste it on his tongue. He was getting wet again, felt it already starting to leak out of him, and his dick jerked in interest.

His mouth went from irritatingly dry to flooded with spit what felt like instantly. He swallowed thickly and decided the look on Gladio’s face, knowing and smug, was not an attractive one. 

“Come here.” Was that his voice? He sounded hoarse, his words thick. 

He half expected Gladio to give him crap but he just regarded him silently for a beat then, finally, nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Gladio and Noctis. With Prompto. Noctis gets the feeling he's sort of in the middle of a thing but is slightly too preoccupied to care? And then Ignis shows up and things become awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the chapter count has gone up/this is a little shorter than usual. I didn’t want to make you all wait for however much longer while I decided on how to handle Prompto, Noct, and Gladio getting down to business. The more dicks that are added the longer it takes me to work things out, logistically.

 

Somewhere between Gladio pushing away from the door and kneeling on the bed his shield lost his clothes. Noctis watched it happen, eyes wide and mouth open as he leaned back on his elbows, followed the path of clothing as they hit the floor as an excited flutter bloomed in his stomach. Gladio left a trail behind him, jacket and shirt first, pants, and finally boxers, and Noctis drank in the expanse of tanned skin as it became visible. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to seeing a lot of Gladio, what with his apparent allergy to sleeves and doing up buttons and no sense of shame in favor of an overwhelming alpha presence, but it was completely different now.

He'd known Gladio was attractive, everyone with eyes knew that, and he'd had his share of fantasies that made it hard to look the other man in the face. He'd experienced a racing heart and sweaty palms, all the usual ‘shit, this person is hot’ reactions, where Gladio was concerned but he'd never felt like this. Dizzy and wanting, hungry, at the sight of his friend, like if something didn't happen soon he'd fly apart at the seams and burst into flames all at once.

He traced scars, familiar and unfamiliar, and the flex and pull of muscles with his eyes, then let his eyes fall to Gladio’s cock. Uncut, a hint of the tip visible as it hardened against his thick thigh, flushed red under the tan of his skin. He could see where it was wider at the base, the skin darker and stretched tight over Gladio’s knot, and the thatch of dark hair around it.  

Was he drooling? He got the impression that he might have been drooling.

Black ink scrolled over Gladio’s body in feathery images, his hair brushed against his shoulders, and Noctis’ fingers flexed, itching with the urge to touch everything he could see. The closer the alpha got the stronger his scent was and the harder it became for Noctis breathe; a hand was gripping his lungs, squeezing the air out of them and preventing him from drawing more in. The heat in his gut was growing stronger, from a flutter to roar, and he was drowning in Gladio’s scent.

He wanted Gladio to touch him, to breathe him in him until his lungs were full of that earthy, dark scent. He couldn't, in that moment, think of anything goes he'd ever wanted more. Gladio’s knees hit the bottom of the bed and his eyes were practically glowing as he stared at Noctis.

They might have actually been glowing, alpha gold starting around the outside of the pupil and rapidly eating up the brown. Or the dim light was playing tricks on him. Maybe part of his brain wanted to think Gladio’s alpha nature was rising up, pushing past the surface to show itself.

Hands touched his skin and there was that excited flutter again.

Gladio had big hands. It was obvious and yet wasn't the sort of thing Noctis has ever given much thought to before but, then, he'd never had Gladio’s hands him like they now on him before. Rough and calloused, knobby from breaking and healing more times than Noctis could hope to remember, and they burned his skin like a brand as they swept over his bare legs, coaxing him to drag his legs back until his feet were flat.on the mattress. Fingers trailed up and then between his thighs, curling tight to press into his skin. He pushed his thighs apart, gliding through the slick fluid that was smeared there as fingertips moved over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The higher Gladio’s hands went the harder Noctis’ heart pounded in chest. His breath caught, stuck inside of him, as those hands crept up towards his groin. 

“Calm down Noct. Breathe.” Gladio smiled at him and Noct did his best to glare back. It was easy to tell someone to calm down when you weren't the one in heat or being felt up or being smacked in the face with an alpha's scent for the first time.

An aroused alpha who was touching him, whose intent was plain on his face, who had crawled between his legs and was bent so close Noctis could feel his breath curling against his skin. Calming down was impossible but he did force himself to breathe, in and out, because Gladio seemed intent on not moving until he did.

Gladio didn't touch his dick when he did finally begin touching him again, which is where Noctis had been hoping things were going, instead tracing the seams of where thigh met hip then up over his stomach. Noctis’ jumped, stomach going tight and tense, and Gladio’s lips quirked up again for the briefest of moments. Then he was ducking his head down and lips were touching him, tongue rasping up the inside of his thigh. Noctis jumped again, eyes widening and mouth dropping open as Gladio unhurriedly licked slick from his skin. 

He had a few thoughts about how that couldn't taste good and how it was kind of gross but they slipped away like water through fingers as he watched because oh, each flick of Gladio’s tongue, pink and hungry, was searing its way into his memory. His skin was tingling and his thighs were shaking, each long slow lick adding fuel to the heat inside of him. His breath caught when Gladio shifted, one of his hands coming down to make him slide his leg up so his foot was flat against the bed, and his mouth started making a path upwards. His hand slipped over his calf, stroked behind his knee, up the back of his thigh and finally came to rest his ass, squeezing. 

“Stay like that for me.” Gladio rumbled against his skin and Noct nodded empathically. He would do anything Gladio wanted in that moment as long as he kept touching him. 

He felt Gladio breath in then out, breath tickling over sensitive skin, the press of his nose here and there until he was nuzzling at the base of his dick. His stomach clenched, anticipation making his breath came in heavy pants. Gladio licked a trail along the underside of his cock, working from base to tip. He dragged his tongue over the head, lapping at the oozing slit then mouthed along the length back to the root. He dipped further, tongue laving over his balls; when Noctis’ breath hitched Gladio hummed thoughtfully before sucking one into the dripping cavern of his mouth.

Noctis let out a sound that was somewhere between a shout and moan, toes curling. Another hum from the alpha sent stomach twisting vibrations through Noct. He lost himself in the sensation of gentle suction and heat, unable to do more than whine towards the ceiling as Gladio worked at him. 

He shivered when Gladio’s mouth drifted lower still, warm air wafting over his entrance. Fingers digging into his ass, kept him spread open, and He wasn’t exactly surprised when he felt something wet and rough drag over him but he jumped and swore nonetheless. And then moaned, hips jerking, as Gladio began lapping at where he was slick and wanting. 

Noctis bit his lip to stifle the noises bubbling inside of his chest and his already hazy thoughts completely fogged over. The tip of Gladio’s tongue circled his rim, darting inside the barest amount then slipping back out, almost lazily. Noctis went rigid, cock throbbing as each swipe of Gladio’s tongue, each careful press of teeth and scratch of facial hair, seemed to go right through him. But, as the presses inside went deeper and stayed longer, he began to soften. He was melting, again, in the best kind of way, becoming a boneless, shaking puddle of sensation and want.

Gladio’s tongue was hot inside of him and relentless, fucking into him in fast, short jabs then slow deep licks, never giving Noct a chance to adjust to one pace. He mapped out circles and tight spirals inside of him that had Noctis whining shamelessly. Gladio retreated at times to tease at his entrance again, to let his teeth scrape at the sensitive ring of muscle, and Noctis pressed down against his face and forgot all about how this was another thing he wasn't going to be able to live down. 

He needed more, deeper, faster, wanted Gladio to fill him and stop him from aching inside but he also didn't want him to stop. He didn't know what to do or say or even if he could do anything but gasp out  Gladio’s name and ‘please’ over and over. He was trembling, so hard it hurt, could barely pull air into his lungs and everything felt so good.

His shaking hands found Gladio’s shoulders, not pushing or pulling but merely resting there, feeling sweat slick skin and the shift of tendons and muscle under skin. Gladio’s head popped up and Noct huffed unhappily at the loss; the alpha’s mouth was swollen and red when it curved up into a smile. 

“Touch yourself Noct. Show me what a good omega you are.” There was something to his tone, something heavy and commanding, that had Noctis scrambling to obey. Gladio’s heated look and approving growl were almost as good as the way his fingers felt curling around his aching cock. 

He moved his hand in a fast jerky rhythm, desperate to reach release. Gladio ducked back down but it was his fingers that pushed into Noctis. They were thick and the alpha wasted no time in moving them in inside of him with rough, quick strokes. Noctis tried to match that pace, pushed down against Gladio’s hand like he had his face. He tipped his head back to show his neck, an answer to some demand inside of him to bare his throat for the alpha touching him, and Gladio sighed. 

“Ignis is going to murder me.” 

Noctis blinked up at the ceiling, not comprehending the words. Ignis? Where... Gladio’s mouth found him again, sucked at a point on his inner thighs and-

He shouted, orgasm crashing over him and spilling out on error his fingers, as teeth dug into his flesh. It hurt but didn't hurt and he hadn't known he wanted it but he'd wanted it, needed it. His eyes rolled back and he saw stars. 

When he came back down there were four fingers in him, dragging in and out with obscene slick sounds. It felt...tight, burned just a little as the thick digits stretched him wider, but also closer to being full. Gladio was watching him intently and arousal dripped from his scent so thickly it nearly had a physical presence that Noct could feel seeping into his skin. He shifted, spread his legs more in invitation, and Gladio’s lips parted to let out a rumbling growl as his eyelids slipped to half mast.

“Noct,” The alpha made his name almost a warning and his eyes glinted alpha gold. Noct’s skin, still feeling too tight around his bones, tingled.

There was a light rapping sound but it wasn't enough to draw Noctis’ attention. Gladiolus however turned his head, breaking eye contact. “Prompto, this is your room in your apartment. You don't have to knock. Where were you?”

The door creaked open and Prompto’s sugary sweet scent drifted in, blending with Gladio’s. “I thought you were...might want...privacy? ….you didn't knot him?” 

Gladio’s fingers moved apart and Noctis moaned, eyes sliding shut, as fingertips stroked over his prostate. “No. Come here. Stay.” 

“I...um.” Prompto’s scent got closer, stronger, and Noctis could taste the want radiating from him. It was different, very different, from Gladio’s, but he wanted that too. They smelled nice together. “Is that okay?” 

“Noct?” 

He cracked an eye open and reached for Prompto, who was hovering just out his reach. Which was something all the working parts of Noctis’ brain agreed was unacceptable. He needed them close and Prompto wasn't close and that was all wrong. 

Prompto’s cheeks were pink as he shed the sweatpants he'd put on and climbed back on the bed. Gladio’s fingers pulled out of him but, before Noctis could work up to a real protest, the alpha was leaning into Prompto and bring their mouths together. 

And. 

Well.

Okay. 

That was hot. Prompto sort of...folded into Gladio, went limp and let himself be dragged close and his mouth taken. Noct could see their lips meeting, parting, and wet flashes of tongue and teeth. Fingers tangled in Prompto’s hair and tugged what looked to be hard enough to hurt but Prompto only moaned into Gladio’s mouth as his back arched. The way their mouths moved and their bodies fit together wordlessly, with Prompto straddling one of Gladio’s knees and Gladio’s hand rested on the small of his back, seemed familiar, intimate, as if it had been done many times before.

Prompto was breathing hard when the kiss ended and so, Noct realized, was he. 

Gladil looked at Noctis over Prompto’s shoulder, smiled quickly, then mouthed ‘watch’ before sealing his mouth over a spot on the blond's neck that made him shake. Gladio’s hand swept down Prompto’s back then between the pale globes of his ass; Prompto’s legs moved apart in response, granting the alpha access to him. His fingers were wet with Noctis’ slick and that thought made his stomach twist. Gladio’s finger pressed into Prompto, stretched the pale pink pucker open, and slide in. Prompto moaned again, head dropping forward and arms tightening their hold around Gladio’s neck. 

Noctis pushed himself up to sit, hand falling down to stroke his already half-hard cock, still sticky from his orgasm. A second finger wiggled its way into Prompto after a few slow thrusts and the other omega rocked back against them, matching Gladio’s pace easily. 

“You're so wet already.” Gladio’s voice had taken on that dark husky note again and was muffled against Prompto’s skin. “Shouldn’t take too much to get you ready for the princess.” 

“Huh?” Prompto tensed visibly as he turned to look at Noct who stared back, brow furrowing. For...him? Was he not just watching? He'd been okay with watching. 

Gladio’s grin was hungry and wicked. “What do you think Noctis? Do you want to fuck Prompto?” 

The answer came instantly, without thought. “Yeah.” 

“Oh.” Prompto breathed then, throat bobbing, nodded. “Yeah. Okay. That’s...yeah. Wait. What are you going to be doing? Watching?” 

“Fucking Noct.” Gladio said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Noctis whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Noct finally gets that alpha dick (and some omega ass to boot). Ignis actually really does show up and isn't pleased with Gladio's bitey tendencies. Noctis is feeling very 'fuck more, alpha posture less'.


End file.
